


Apex Legends Relationship Headcanons

by sombrashe



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sombrashe/pseuds/sombrashe
Summary: To see theoriginal postclick on the link :3
Relationships: Lifeline | Ajay Che/Revenant, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Wraith | Renee Blasey, Octane | Octavio Silva/Wattson | Natalie Paquette
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Bangalore (Anita Williams)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To see the [original post](https://apex-legends-champion.tumblr.com/post/187015156428) click on the link :3

Friends;

Bloodhound (Niroshen)

Respects them and they hang out as much as they can. She helps them with their panic attacks and depression and they help her with her panic attacks and flashbacks.

Lifeline (Ajay)

It’s a (mostly) professional friendship. Every once in a while they go out for coffee and hang out as actual friends.

Acquaintances;

Mirage (Elliott)

Doesn’t have a strong opinion on him, he’s flirted with her before but stopped once he found out she was a lesbian and now they’re on friendly terms.

Octane (Octavio)

She finds him to be more of a nuisance but enjoys his company professionally. She buys weed from him every so often to help with her insomnia.

Pathfinder (MRVN)

She enjoys Pathfinder’s upbeat attitude, sees it as a ray of sunlight in the gloomy Apex games. Likes it when they’re on the same team.

Wattson (Natalie)

She respects her as an individual and is one of the few people who doesn’t look down on her because of her age and rather sees her for her accomplishments.

Other;

Caustic (Alexander)

She doesn’t like him because she thinks he’s lacking in the morals department. She also doesn’t like the whole “experiments on people without their consent and slowly kills them with pleasure” part of his personality.

Gibraltar (Makoa)

Doesn’t have a strong opinion, they don’t really talk outside of the ring.

Wraith (Renee)

She doesn’t have a strong opinion on her end but, knows that Wraith dislikes her deeply.


	2. Bloodhound (Niroshen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To see the [original post](https://apex-legends-champion.tumblr.com/post/187038370757) click on the link :3

Friends;

Bangalore (Anita)

Respects her and they hang out as much as they can. They help her with her panic attacks and flashbacks and she helps them with their panic attacks and depression.

Mirage (Elliott)

They can get annoyed with some aspects of his flirting but, doesn’t tell him to stop altogether because admittedly they enjoy it and it makes them feel wanted.

Wattson (Natalie)

Respects her opinion immensely and honestly looks up to her. They can talk to her for hours about the ring and what her father was able to accomplish with the Apex games.

Acquaintances;

Gibraltar (Makoa)

They don’t have a strong opinion about him but, enjoy hearing about his boyfriend and his life back home. They will go to him whenever they’re feeling down after a bad hunt or a loss and ask for a hug

Pathfinder (MRVN)

They truly enjoy his upbeat attitude and go to him whenever they need a smile and some encouraging words.

Other;

Caustic (Alexander)

They don’t have a strong opinion on him but also doesn’t really like being around him, he’s too homicidal with no ‘real reason’ to them.

Octane (Octavio)

Finds him EXTREMELY annoying and will actively try to avoid him at all costs.

Wraith (Renee)

They like wraith but don’t talk to her outside of the ring, but in the ring, they would consider her a friend (like a school friend who you don’t talk to outside of the classroom).

Lifeline (Ajay)

They respect her on a professional level and go to her whenever they get hurt during a sour hunt.


	3. Lifeline (Ajay Che)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To see the [original post](https://apex-legends-champion.tumblr.com/post/187061304152) click on the link :3

Friends;

Bangalore (Anita)

It’s a (mostly) professional friendship. Every once in a while they go out for coffee and hang out as actual friends.

Gibraltar (Makoa)

She sees Gibraltar as an older brother, they both have this sense of duty when it comes to the games and whether they’re competing against each other or with each other they always make sure to go out to dinner afterward’s to catch up.

Octane (Octavio)

They were friends all throughout high school and even though they stopped talking for a little while after he guilt-tripped her, she decided to forgive him and try to be friends with him again. It didn’t last very long as his insensitive words made her decide to cut their friendship off at its core.

Acquaintances;

Wattson (Natalie)

They don’t talk to each other outside of the ring very often but when they do everybody better watch out because even though they both look sweet they get into a lot of mischiefs.

Wraith (Renee)

She likes hanging out with Wraith and likes to figure out what’s wrong with her, even more. When they’re on a team together she enjoys watching Wraith figure out her powers and writes down little notes when she can.

Other;

Bloodhound (Niroshen)

She respects them and accepts any gift that they give to the group after a hunt.

Caustic (Alexander)

She despises him, every time she kills him she gets this sick satisfaction from it. She believes that she is in the games to make the world a better place while he is in the games to slowly make the world a worse place.

Mirage (Elliott)

Her and Mirage didn’t hit it off right away, every flirty sentence thrown her way was met with a callous bite but soon enough his flirts were met with sarcastic little lines that made both of them grin and laugh.

Pathfinder (MRVN)

She doesn’t have an opinion on Pathfinder other then a “he’s nice” or “he seems soft but I can assure you he’s not.”


	4. Mirage (Elliott Witt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To see the [original post](https://apex-legends-champion.tumblr.com/post/188936588839) click on the link :3

Friends;

Bloodhound (Niroshen)

Sees Bloodhound as a good friend and tries his hardest to make Bloodhound do their unique laugh (soft breaths and a shake of their shoulders), flirting with them is the least rewarding when it comes to reactions but sees the way their face flushes or they turn away when they’re out in public and so he doubles his efforts until they shoo him away with a glare.

Wattson (Natalie)

He knew she was young so instead of his usual flirting he morphed them into funny one-liners and ‘roll your eyes bad’ flirting making it obvious he wasn’t being serious and was just playing around, after a while of being on the same team him and Wattson started to get into “who can make the other groan first with how bad the flirty line they just said was”; they can go an entire game like this until one of them groans and laughs or until their teammate asks them to please for the love of everything just stop (it’s almost always the latter.) When Wattson first came to him after a particularly bad game on the verge of tears apologizing explaining that sometimes with her ADHD she has trouble concentrating and she was distracted by one of her pylons he quickly pulled her into a hug and explained to her that it’s not her fault, stuff like this happens and she was still young and new and wouldn’t be able to be as hyper-focused as the rest of them were. Ever since then they devised a little thing where he would say “ADHD check” and she would explain on a scale of 1-10 how focused she could be for the next hour.

Wraith (Renee)

The moment Mirage saw Wraith he knew he was in trouble, she was gorgeous and he didn’t even want to flirt Incase he messed his chance up so instead, he completely ignored her until she, with utmost annoyance, asked him what she did to make him hate her. He stuttered out an apology before rushing out how he doesn’t hate her he just doesn’t know how to talk to women with dark hair before rushing away in embarrassment.

Acquaintances;

Bangalore (Anita)

Doesn’t have a strong opinion on her, he’s flirted with her before but stopped once he found out she was a lesbian and now they’re on friendly terms.

Other;

Caustic (Alexander)

Doesn’t talk to Caustic much, they put their creativity together while inside the ring but outside they barely talk other than a few curt greetings.

Gibraltar (Makoa)

doesn’t have a strong opinion about him, they’re like work friends but, that’s about it.

Lifeline (Ajay)

They didn’t hit it off right away, every flirty sentence thrown her way was met with a callous bite but soon enough his flirts were met with sarcastic little lines that made both of them grin and laugh.

Octane (Octavio)

Doesn’t really talk to Octane outside of the games.

Pathfinder (MRVN)

He is like Pathfinder’s Doctor, always there for him whenever he’s feeling stiff or low on energy.


	5. Wraith (Renee Blasey)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To see the [original post](https://apex-legends-champion.tumblr.com/post/188592760344) click on the link :3

Friends;

Mirage (Elliott)

Wraith has a pretty big crush on Mirage, she was at first annoyed with him and his constant flirting seeing him as yet another predicable soldier until she heard about his family.

Gibraltar (Makoa)

Surprisingly Gibraltar was one of the first people to help Wraith figure out herself and was very nice and neutral towards her not looking down on her for not knowing herself; rather he helped her get used to the world and taught her the importance of being there for herself to better help others.

Acquaintances;

Lifeline (Ajay)

She understands Lifeline sees her as more of an anomaly than a friend but that doesn’t stop her from being friendly towards her when they’re on the same team.

Other;

Bangalore (Anita)

Wraith sees all soldiers as the exact same, no substance to them just mindless fighters who follow a predictable routine.

Bloodhound (Niroshen)

She likes Bloodhound but doesn’t talk to them outside of the ring, but in the ring, she would consider them a friend (like a school friend who you don’t talk to outside of the classroom).

Caustic (Alexander)

Can count on one hand how many times she’s interacted with Caustic while they’re on the same team (it’s less than three).

Octane (Octavio)

She doesn’t talk to Octane outside of the games and barely talks to him inside the games.

Pathfinder (MRVN)

She doesn’t have an opinion on Pathfinder.

Wattson (Natalie)

She doesn’t really talk to Wattson outside of the ring unless she is there whenever she tries to talk to Mirage.


End file.
